Helix
by Accidental Paradox
Summary: Time is running out. Now Kuja must fight to change history, or die in the process. Alternate Universe. Crossover in later chapters. Spoiler of the end of FFIX. [Chapter 1 has been replaced. Plot is unchanged]
1. Judgement

**Helix**

Chapter 1 - Judgement

"Wake up, Terran!"

It seemed like he had known nothing before those first words were spoken. Now his mind was attacked from the inside, as if the words were drilling into his skull. He cried a wordless expression of pain, and then realised with a start that he was fully aware, and his eyes were open. They might as well have been closed, for all he could see. His body was suspended in nothing. Though he could move his limbs, there wasn't the slightest sensation from around him. Strangely, his own body seemed the only source of illumination in this hellish place, a faint glow fading several centimetres from his pale skin. He was beginning to collect himself, and try to remember what had happened when the voice spoke again, mocking and vicious.

"Surprised? You honestly didn't think we would let you get away from us?"

_Get away?_

The pain in his head returned, and he stuggled to think. He remembered very little - just flashes of people and places he thought he knew. Then in a split-second flood of recognition, the last few moments of his life became clear.

He remembered the crystal.

_I should have died... No - I must have died!_

He remembered the fall to Gaia. He had prevented his brother and his companions from killing him, but he had realised he did not really want to kill Zidane, or destroy the crystal. In the brief instant, when he looked at his brother lying defeated before him, he began to think clearly for the first time. If he destroyed everything, then he would truly be a mindless puppet - Garland would have won. He then wished to die himself, since then the conflict between them would end. However, he had realised that his controlling personality would not allow anyone other than himself to be responsible for his own death. So instead of allowing Zidane to destroy him, he used the last of his Trance and hurled himself with all his strength towards the surface of Gaia. Lying broken among the roots of the Iifa tree, he had felt the life drain from his shattered body. His last grace was to save Zidane and his companions, who had fought until the end for the Crystal. His brother had come back to be with him at the end, but the roots had engulfed them both.

Now he tried to speak, then he realised there was no sound here, in the void. It was all within him: inside his head. He tried to block out the pain, and directed a thought out into the blackness.

"I meant to destroy the crystal."

"Yes." The voice shook with anger. "An arrogant little Terran clone, you thought to end all life in the Universe! You would even have succeeded, had your brother not tried to stop you."

"I have made terrible mistakes - "

" - and you must be punished for them! Your primitive brain cannot even grasp the enormity of what you could have done!"

Then there was more pain. To the sound of cruel laughter Kuja doubled up in agony, his screams finding no purchase in the void around him. After what seemed like an age, a sharp voice cut his torment short.

"The Elders would not be pleased if they found out you were damaging him." This voice was different to the first, it seemed younger but also very self-assured and full of authority.

"I care not what they think!" The first voice shouted. "This creature almost destroyed us all! Now they talk about fair punishments and repentance when clearly it deserves to feel every second of suffering it caused!"

"That is not for you to decide, Kalat." said the second voice "It will be punished, but we must uphold the Laws of Justice at all times. Remember our position: Remember Necron."

Kuja also remembered Necron. An entity of great power, but almost deranged in his view of the universe - He had believed that life was created for death: only without any life at all could the Universe know true happiness. It was in the battle against Necron that Kuja's brother Zidane had truly shown his power, defeating him and ensuring once again the safety of the Crystal. Kuja had only just managed to pull Zidane and his friends from the collapsing foundations of Memoria as Necron died.

"That fool, had he lived, would have suffered the same fate as this Terran." The second voice said sadly. "How could one of us become so misguided?"

"Never mind that! He is dead, and we have this Terran to deal with! The Elders wish to wait for a trial, and Yushan is still in conference with them after all this time!" The name "Yushan" was said with contempt.

"The traditions must be kept. The Elders must bless our descision."

"It's not going to be OUR descision! They are always favouring Yushan, even though we are her equals. I say we continue with this right now - "

A bright light stabbed at Kuja's eyes, then just as suddenly as it came, it vanished, and Kuja detected a prescence behind him. Twisting round, he saw nothing; but then a gentle female voice spoke.

"Kuja, you must listen. Those Who Seek Justice have passed sentence upon you. The Elders of the Order have decreed that the punishment fit the crime, and your crime is indeed a serious one."

"Yushan!" The one called Kalat said with a sneer. "Finally you come to us. What has been decided between you and your pet Elders?"

"Peace, Kalat. Mavau - has the research been completed?"

The second speaker - Mavau, spoke once more. Though he spoke formally his voice was laced with barely concealed anger.

"Yes, Yushan. The place and time is set. The trials will be harsh, and Jusice shall be done."

"Wait!" Kalat's voice was almost quaking with fury. "This punishment is not enough! The crime is the most grievious a living creature could commit. I demand the right of contesting this descision!"

"You are overseeing this Justice, Kalat." said Yushan. "I must admit I was against it, but I was unable to revoke the descision of the Elders. They have given you this responsibility - I hope your will is Just and your heart Pure."

"You are powerless to interfere now Yushan." Mavau said smugly "Kalat will make sure this Terran's suffering is unparalleled."

"You have your Laws to follow Kalat, as I have mine. We all know our place." Yushan's voice was calm, but she sounded sad.

"Yes, we do. Yours is elsewhere Yushan. Leave us!" Kalat said curtly, and Kuja felt Yushan's presence withdraw.

"Now, Terran. " Kalat said, his voice full of glee. "Your Justice begins."

Once again a bright light struck Kuja, coupled with a terrible raging pain within him. Kuja lost all sense of place and reality as his mind was disorientated beyond breaking point. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on, he heard Yushan's voice at his side.

"I don't have long!" Yushan's voice was urgent "You must listen carefully! You will be sent to another time and place, somewhere you can make a difference. Your task is to help others and prevent tragedy, but I cannot interfere, and Kalat will do all he can to stop you - he hates you, and you must be very careful! Preserve life at all costs, I have faith in you Kuja. Continue the cycle!"

Her voice faded into the swirling light, and Kuja called for her desperately as once more the pain returned.

"Yushan, please! Stop this!"

"She cannot - she is weak." Kalat, his mirth barely conealed in his soft dangerous tone. "You are alone, and there is no-one to save you now."

Just before he lost consciousness, Kalat's essence drew closer and hissed in his ear:

"Give people a happy ending, Terran. Or the world ends, and your life with it."


	2. Sentence

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters original to it.  
  
Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I wasn't expecting such nice comments. Very sorry this chapter has took so long to come out, but I had trouble with the plot and some inspiration took a good while in getting here.  
  
Anyway, now I have a basic plot (Yippee!) the story can progress. Here goes:  
  
Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 2 - Sentence  
  
Eventually the pain had died down sufficiently for him to think clearly. In the agonising minutes, following what he had dubbed "The Trial" he had slowly become aware of his surroundings, though the pain in his head kept his eyes firmly shut.  
  
As far as he was aware, he was lying on something soft and damp, in the open air. He could hear the wind in the trees, and feel the sun on his face. Only - something was very wrong.  
  
That sun.it's so strong!   
  
The sun was burning him. He could feel it. Not just warm but blisteringly hot. He groped around him for something to cover his face, but all he felt was moss. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, he rolled onto his side; and fell.  
  
In shock, he opened his eyes just in time to see the ground rushing up at him. He landed on a bed of leaves and branches but his leg was dashed against a rock and was cut open. He collected himself after a minute or so, and discovered that the shade of the trees stopped the glare of the sun. He took a good look around for the first time.  
  
A thick forest barred his path. The drop behind him was the only clear spot. Leaves hung together in front so that no light passed between them and branches intertwined on the floor so that a person would sink up to their knees in vegetation. Looking down at himself, he realised that his leg was not the only problem he would have in the future. He still wore his Terran clothes, and they would offer no protection against his environment. They were now torn and dirty, mostly he guessed from his fall.  
  
Quickly he checked over his physical condition. He was thinner than he should have been, and weak, though he thought he would be able to walk even with his leg, which was rapidly beginning to pain him. Tearing off a strip of his cape, he bound it tightly.  
  
It will be infected soon if I cannot clean it. If only I had opened my eyes sooner!   
  
However, looking up through the tress, he was glad he hadn't. The glare came from the sky itself, which was an eerie yellow with flashes of green. Even with the trees, it hurt to look at it for long.  
  
This world, it's dying.  
  
Now he understood. He had to help this world, wherever it was. The only question was how? After all, the very sky was sickened. Perhaps Yushan could help him, but then, she had not decided where he was to be sent, Kalat had done that much.  
  
"Yushan! Hello? Can you hear me? Kalat! Where is this place?"  
  
There was silence. Even a possible echo was lost in among the trees. He wasn't that surprised. This was his punishment, and it was fully deserved as far as he was concerned. Well in any case, I had better get out of this place and find people. They will tell me where I am.   
  
He then realised that his appearance might become a problem. There were not many silver haired people with tails on Gaia, never mind Terra where he himself was made. If he was going to explore this place, it would be wise to be careful. His appearance usually caused quite a stir.  
  
"Some sort of disguise, at least to hide my tail and the feathers. Until I find out where I am it would be best to be cautious and treat it like I am still on Gaia."  
  
Turning towards the thick forest, and selecting a direction, Kuja started walking, trying to find something for a disguise.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, it was complete. He had coated his hair in mud, which not only made it a very dirty colour but also plastered the feathers to his head, hiding them from view. He had managed to secure his cape so is fastened in the centre, and the tail was curled up out of the way. Realising he still looked very odd; he gave a sigh of frustration.  
  
Well at least I look human now. Even if I make a bit of a strange human. Of course, this is no use at all if I am in a world of monsters!   
  
The forest seemed to close in on him, and his instincts told him he must find shelter as soon as possible. Making sure not to head back the way he had come, he set off again into the forest.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Kuja tired and dirty, came across a stream running through the forest.  
  
At last! A landmark!   
  
He was sure he had been going in circles, but now he had something to follow his progress was much quicker. The sides of the stream were reasonably clear of vegetation, and he was able to clean the cut on his leg.  
  
The only thing worrying him as he walked was the unending silence. There were no birds or animals as far as he could see, and there was no sound except for the running water and the wind. It only confirmed his greatest fears.  
  
Most if not all species dead, or worse! Perhaps I am the only person on this world.  
  
The though of being alone forever tormented him, and he started to run, staggering through the trees. As he sped up, he saw that the stream was gradually widening, becoming a small but fast flowing river. The plants changed too, becoming less dense and damp.  
  
Yes! I am nearly at the edge of the forest!   
  
Spurred on by hopes, he continued to run, until suddenly be burst through some trees and he was out of the forest.  
  
What the-?!  
  
He stood on the edge of a desert. A sandy plain only about fifty meters wide. A belt of sand between the forest and.  
  
A city!   
  
It stood directly in front of him. A mass of silvery white towers reaching forever up into the sky. Things like giant birds hovered around them, and the powerful light from the doomed sky made everything shimmer, blurring together until all he could see was an ethereal glow.  
  
Stunned, he shaded his eyes from the incredible sight. The city was bigger than any he had ever seen, bigger than Burmecia, bigger than Alexandria, bigger even than Bran Bal, his birthplace. He could only imagine what kinds of wondrous beings lived in such a place, and what he would say when he met them. Then his eyes found the river again. It cut effortlessly through the sand, artificially straight now, heading directly towards the city. Following it, Kuja was able to see exactly where the desert ended and the city began: a wall. The river flowed through the shimmering barrier and on through the city, though anything past it was only a blur. Kuja followed it up to the barrier, enduring the great heat and discomfort. When he reached it, he realised that it radiated a kind of energy, it was humming slightly, and its structure seemed to change inside.  
  
Trembling, he reached out his hands to touch it.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A great blast of energy knocked him back, burning his hands and searing his eyes. Shaking, he washed his hands in the river, well away from the wall, then returned to try to find a way in.  
  
The river was no good, it flowed through the wall, and he had no doubts that it would hurt him again even if he was in the water. There were some sorts of towers at intervals along the wall, but they were seamless and had no markings on them, not even something to identify them.  
  
Getting desperate, he came as close as he dared to the wall, and stared as hard as he could. Suddenly, shapes became visible, and he could see inside the city!  
  
Unfortunately, they also saw him.  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Sorry if this one is a bit boring, but I needed to establish a few things, and I didn't want to dump him in the middle of a dilemma right away.well not a big one anyway. ^_^  
  
Please read and review, constructive criticism respected and encouraged!  
  
~Kuja~ 


	3. Man and Machine

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters original to it.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! You are all so nice! =D  
  
Eiko Makimachi - Thanks for the review! I normally e-mail people with replies but you didn't have an address. I had some trouble with the file format in the last chapter so I hope this one is better for separating things. Oh and um... I'm a girl. Should really put that somewhere. Your grammar is far better than many English people I know, so you are doing great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 3 - Man and Machine  
  
As he looked closely at the shimmering barrier, it seemed to move and ripple, distorting his vision. Suddenly his eyes seemed to take a jump through the barrier, and he found himself looking inside the city, though everything was discoloured and slightly blurred.  
  
He could make out a street, stretching for what seemed like miles straight in front. On either side were low buildings of all different sizes and shapes. Some could have been houses, others had a purpose he could only guess at. All were that blinding silver colour and he guessed that if the barrier wasn't there he may have had trouble looking at all.  
  
Squinting a little, he could make out smaller shapes moving along the street. Some looked like vehicles of some kind. Others were figures, moving silently through the streets. That was the one thing that unnerved him, the silence. There was no sound at all, but for the rushing of water from the river and the faint hum of machinery from behind the wall. There was no indication that anything more than plants lived on the planet.  
  
One of the figures was drawing closer. It moved so silently that Kuja didn't notice until it was only about 20 feet away. The same colour as everything else, it had no real features. Its face was blank, but for two black "eyes" in the centre. Its hands had only two fingers, and were much larger than they should have been. They looked strong enough to rip a person in half. It's legs were strangely jointed, so that it seemed able to take great leaps or climb with ease, and around it's chest was strapped a container containing any amount of devices, all looking less than pleasant.  
  
When the creature got to 15 feet away it suddenly stopped dead. Because of it's eyes Kuja couldn't be sure where it was looking, but he could take a decent guess.  
  
After all his hopes about meeting a sentient form of life, Kuja realised that he was terrified of this soulless creature. Not even the mages he helped build, the obedient puppets could compare with this monster that was even now opening and closing it's pincer-like hands as if in preparation of his demise.  
  
Then, it spoke.  
  
"001-999 Grid 00040-520 Intruder Class A Sentient DNA Type Unknown AMS Ident Unknown Request Assistance Transport Class 58 Inform 14986-42751 Error."  
  
Kuja was so stunned to finally hear a voice he fell against the barrier, which wasted no time in scorching his face and flinging him back into the sand.  
  
Holding his face, he rose to his feet, just in time to hear another voice, this time enveloping the whole area, metallic and grating.  
  
"Received 762/775 Barrier 453/01 Terminated Contamination FAC 69 Deployed Units 299/008 448/237 Informed. Apprehend. Location 14986-42751 Grid 88729- 999 Return."  
  
The creature advanced again, and as it approached the barrier, the barrier dissolved. The section between two of the towers just disappeared, and there was now nothing between Kuja and the creature. In a vain attempt to avoid confrontation, he stammered  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I come from - "  
  
"DNA Ident?" The creature barked  
  
"I-I don't know. Please let me explain - "  
  
"Foreign DNA is Hazard. All unregistered DNA is Hazard. You will be apprehended. Code 2345764" The creature jumped forward, and in less than a second it had gripped Kuja's arm in one of its hands, and the other was wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Stop! Please! I am not a hazard or a threat! Please!" The pain was incredible, Kuja felt like his arm was going to be wrenched from its socket, and he could barely breathe. The hands (pincers?) were every bit as strong as they looked.  
  
"Unregistered life-form. Hazard. BIO-CON 69 Remove."  
  
To Kuja's horror, his tail was now fully exposed. Thrashing desperately, he only succeeded in almost throttling himself.  
  
The sudden noise and screams attracted more attention than he would have believed. Through the pain and tears he saw figures approaching from all directions. More silver creatures appeared, these ones looking like ghosts. They had no features at all apart from the eyes, and their fingers were taper-thin and all different lengths.  
  
Then came the people.  
  
He couldn't see clearly but there were definitely people there, not the monstrous creatures in silver. These people's skin was the colour of gold, though their clothes were as stark as everything else. Many were screaming and shouting, and some came right up to him.  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"Is it a monster?"  
  
"Animal!"  
  
"Mutation!"  
  
The creature released him, and he staggered on his feet. Black dots speckled his vision and he gasped for breath. He stumbled forward and the gold people jumped back as if stung.  
  
The ghost creatures took over. Surrounding him, they communicated quickly with the first creature.  
  
"Ident?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Procedure?"  
  
"14986-42751 Grid 88729-999 Return. Quarantine Hazard."  
  
"Affirmative. Transfer in progress."  
  
Kuja didn't even have time to dodge the silver needle. It penetrated the tissue in his spinal column, and he knew no more.  
  
A silver clad man walked up to the first creature as Kuja was taken away.  
  
"Report." He said sharply. "Is there contamination?"  
  
"Barrier re-established. Unknown Life form will be studied. Hazard destroyed."  
  
"Good." The man smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this chapter is slightly more interesting than the last one, but it is shorter. The next one should be a fair bit longer, I hope.  
  
Hope you liked it. Reviews welcomed =D 


	4. Man and Monster

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters original to it.  
  
Wow! People have added me to favourites! I am honoured! Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews, and I shall try to make updates as frequent as possible.  
  
Having some problems with the format, so for now: " = Spoken word * = Kuja's thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 4 - Man and Monster  
  
The first thing Kuja saw when he woke up was blue. In fact, he was surrounded by it.  
  
Instinctively he drew in a deep breath, and choked as a thick blue liquid flooded his lungs, sticking like glue to the inside of his throat. Coughing and gagging, he flailed helplessly, only to find he was somehow restrained by what seemed like ropes, tied to all of his limbs. His vision began to fade, and his struggles weaken, but then he felt himself seized by a huge cold claw.  
  
The claw dragged him out of the blue and into blinding white. He beat at it with his hands, but was unable to resist as it painfully pulled him free of the restraints. Kuja's eyes clamped shut, and he struggled in vain at the thing holding him, as it roughly dragged him along. A high pitched voice cried:  
  
"Get it into chamber 2!"  
  
And he felt the grip loosen and shift. The next thing he knew was a hard surface, as he was flung onto the floor with incredible force.  
  
Retching, he managed to expel most of the fluid in his lungs, and lay panting again, leaning against a wall and trying to ignore the screaming from his limbs, which felt like they had been shattered.  
  
He winced as a shadow fell over him, and heard a loud buzz as something slid shut.  
  
"Subject restrained. Security implemented."  
  
Squinting, he looked at the floor until his vision cleared a little, and then he tried to struggle to his feet. A sharp pain in his head told him that the ceiling was far too low, tall enough perhaps to kneel, but no higher.  
  
Looking around him, his eyes began to focus in the bright light and he could make out that he was in some sort of cell, either deliberately uncomfortable or designed for something much smaller than himself.  
  
*So, I am a prisoner. It makes sense. I am different to them, but in some ways, their attitude is more.extreme than I would have imagined. Perhaps if I explain myself they will release me, or at least give me better accommodation.*  
  
He looked around disdainfully.  
  
*On second thoughts. They might not take too kindly to a "foreign" creature. They were certainly very angry to find me near their city.*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of metallic footsteps approaching, and suddenly the cell was no longer there.  
  
That was Kuja's first impression, that the cell had mysteriously vanished from around him, then he realised that he was still leaning against the "wall" and that if he stretched out the other boundaries were still there.  
  
Suddenly feeling very exposed; he curled up into a foetal position and studied the room he now found himself in.  
  
It was silver. That was the first thing he noticed. Everything was that same painful colour as the outside of the city, except for the huge blue tank, which stood slightly to his left.  
  
Lights and displays were all around the room, but their clean lines were broken by other cells like Kuja's own. All of them transparent. Many were filled with creatures of a type that Kuja had never seen. A few seemed to be the victims of illness or accident, as they were bandaged or looked very distressed. Some were connected to machines. It was clear by the blank look in their eyes that they did not see him observing them.  
  
*Catatonic? Surely not. They react to the stimulus in their cells.*  
  
It was true, the creatures were gnawing helplessly at the tubes that bound them or pierced their flesh. Some were tugging at bandages, and several were screaming.  
  
Another shadow made him turn around sharply, bringing a dagger of pain into his stomach. He doubled over, and gritting his teeth lifted his head to look at the thing before him.  
  
It was a human male, as far as he could tell. Old, but not weak. His skin was golden, but had the papery texture of age. He wore some strange apparatus around his eyes, though it was still possible to see that he still had the sharp intelligence of his youth. His limbs were wiry and strong, yet not very muscled, and his eyes lit up with fervent delight as he noticed Kuja's curious glance. The other creatures nearest him heard the noise of his steps and cowered in their cells.  
  
The man wore the clothes of the other human people in the city, but he also had a tunic covering his front.  
  
*A scientist! Then this is a laboratory, and it seems I am its newest specimen.*  
  
As if confirming his theory, the man barked out a question:  
  
"Can you talk? The Ind230 reported speech, but non-human life forms are hazardous, not sentient. I suppose it would be like asking a table to sing in rhyme - "  
  
"Yes, I can talk." Kuja interrupted. "And I want to know - "  
  
"Extraordinary! Oh my, won't I have a marvellous time studying you? What can give a primitive creature the power of speech? A study of your anatomy has found some previously unrecorded genes, possibly extraterrestrial in origin. Even potentially harmful genes can be investigated in this lab."  
  
The man broke off muttering, and Kuja realised that the man did not intend to talk to him at all. In one last attempt, he began:  
  
"Please, listen, you can't imprison me like this. I have to - "  
  
"Enough chatter!"  
  
In an instant the man crossed to a bench and pressed a button. A white light flooded his cell, and the pain started.  
  
Kuja screamed and screamed. He couldn't help it. His skin broke open as if liquid fire was fighting to escape, and blood poured down his face and limbs from many hundreds of deep cuts, each feeling like they pierced his very bones.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Please!"  
  
Through the glare, and the blood flowing into his eyes, Kuja could see the man run his finger along another panel. The temperature instantly started to climb, and the floor in seconds was unbearably hot.  
  
Hurling himself against the walls, Kuja seared his arms and blistered his hands as he tried to claw his way out. Screaming and howling, he battered the walls again and again, but made no impression at all, either on the walls of the cell, or the man who stood impassively through the whole event, tapping into a silver pad.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it began, the pain stopped. The light dimmed, and the temperature returned to normal. The cuts across his body continued to bleed, but the penetrating pain receded to a low throb.  
  
The man gave a satisfied smile, and crossed the room to Kuja's cell.  
  
"I don't like my subjects to be talkative. Remember that. All I need to know I will find out from your cells. Speak, and the pain will return. In fact, better for you if you are not sentient at all."  
  
*This is a monster!*  
  
The man looked once more into Kuja's eyes, and now Kuja could see the calculating nature of those eyes, the clinical detached nature - and first and foremost, the cruelty.  
  
"Do we understand each other?"  
  
Kuja stopped himself from answering just in time. Instead he looked down and realised for the first time that he was naked. Ashamed, he curled up in a corner and glared at his torturer, who was now grinning outright.  
  
"May as well get used to it. There are no sentient creatures here. Only sentient's require clothes. Oh, and I just in case you contemplate escape - remember this. You are never alone, and you will live and die in this building. All hazards are destroyed - but not as long as they can be useful. Welcome to your new existence, Specimen 2Echo1"  
  
With one last, cruel smile, the man walked away and pressed another button on the panel.  
  
Kuja shrank further into a corner, and as the cell darkened to opaque around him, moaned and sobbed like a child, his blood pooling around him in a big red lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuja is not having a good time is he? I have succeeded in giving him all sorts of nasty experiences so far, in the future: who knows?  
  
A hint? Well, you will have to read the next chapter, because I am not giving anything away. It took me too long to think of the plot to spoil it now.  
  
Sorry it took so long but writer's block is a terrible thing.someone should outlaw it, or destroy it or something. I will try to get the next chapter out faster. Summer holidays will always help. ^_~  
  
In the meantime, please review! I particularly need to know if you would like romance in this story or not. I could write it in, but the story can progress just as well without. Any other comments and constructive criticism is welcomed, respected and encouraged! 


	5. Laboratory Study

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters original to it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 5 - Laboratory Study  
  
The next few days passed in a whirl of screams and pain. The scientist did not relent in his examinations of Kuja, remaining in the laboratory constantly, with only a few hours break in between. The other creatures seemed forgotten, the man seemed gripped by a fervour to discover all he could about his newest. "Specimen"  
  
After that first night, lying in a pool of his own blood, the howls and cries of terror from the creatures filling his head, he had vowed to escape: but it was not to be. The next day saw the start of a series of humiliating and painful tests. They cut strips of his flesh, and cauterised the wounds with what felt like a brand. He was held down while needles and tubes were driven into his body, until he was tied to a dozen different machines. Several times that day he had began to speak, to scream words at his tormentor, but it always ended in him lying on the floor of his cube in agony, his burned and scarred flesh refusing to heal properly.  
  
In the brief periods between tests, he had tried to study his surroundings. Very few people ever entered the lab except the scientist himself. His trained mind told him that all the people were human, at least in appearance; but there were several odd and worrying differences between these humans and the humans of Gaia. They were considerably taller than any of the people he had known, and were differently proportioned, their limbs longer and more graceful. Their golden skin ranged from dark, to sallow, to pale like his own.  
  
There were a few other scientists who entered the lab, mostly to feed and monitor the other specimens. People came in to clean too, but Kuja noticed that their skin was much darker than that of the scientists. The other scientists and his Tormentor had pale skin, as if they had never lived outside. Their almost deathly pallor and willowy appearance reminded him o ghosts.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he discovered that he could not use any magic whatsoever. His attempts to heal himself had left him worried, but not surprised. He had felt no magical energies in this world since he had arrived. It was as if magic had never existed at all, he was even forgetting what it was like, and how it worked. He had already instinctively stopped himself from speaking, or showing understanding when someone spoke. Now he was forgetting other things. It frightened him. Knowledge was the only thing he had now. He was too weak to stand, and the confines of his cage prevented him from even kneeling upright.  
  
After several days, he had managed to avoid speaking long enough for his wounds to heal, at lest superficially. His Tormentor had spent most of the day looking at samples of his DNA and diagrams of his bone structure. It seemed that the height difference was puzzling the scientists as much as it puzzled Kuja. He was glad to be ignored, though. It gave him more opportunity to listen and learn and it also meant he was still useful. He had seen what had happened to things that weren't useful.  
  
Three doors lead out of the room he was kept in. one he assumed led to the main part of the building, as that was where people left and returned. The second door led to a different laboratory, he thought. Creatures wanting to be studied by other scientists, or requiring other tests, had been removed by people through that door. As far as he could tell, they remained there. But the third door. that was where the things that were not useful were taken. His tormentor had got bored with several of his other specimens in the time Kuja was there, and had ordered them be "disposed of." The whirring high pitched whine that came from behind that door always made him shudder, and unconsciously cower in a corner of his cube until it was done.  
  
When the tests on him were being carried out, many of the other scientists came to watch. None of them had been told that he could speak, and a look from his Tormentor told him of the result should they find out. He kept silent, while he was prodded and poked like a piece of meat. They seemed particularly interested in his tail, and the feathers in his hair. Those things, and also determining his age seemed to have been a problem. None spoke to him, most seemed to enjoy talking to themselves more than anything else, though his Tormentor coaxed and crooned to some of the shivering creatures in the cages, who shrank back or else tried to attack him.  
  
His hatred for the Tormentor grew by day. He never discovered his name: all the other scientists referred to him as "Sir". Some appeared as equally afraid of him as Kuja was, though none dared voice it in the laboratory. Several seemed to even show pity for the caged creatures, including Kuja, but none spoke except to do their work. They fed him occasionally, a white substance that had no flavour and a horrible gritty texture. He ate only because there was nothing else to do, but they seemed pleased.  
  
One day, it was morning, barely 4 hours after the Tormentor had left, when Kuja was woken from fitful sleep by the sound of angry voices entering the lab. His cube was opaque, to him at least: but he lay still and listened intently - none of the people had been angry before.  
  
"How dare you! The specimen was to be mine to study! Mine alone!" His Tormentors voice. With a sinking feeling, Kuja knew the man was talking about him. There was only one "Specimen" the Tormentor cared about these days.  
  
"This is one of the most important discoveries relating to Specimen 2Echo1 to date! Anyway you need the other, and I am in charge of that department! Either you hand the specimen over to me and my team, or I will personally see you removed."  
  
A haughty woman's voice, one of the other leading scientists, he suspected. There was no doubt at all that she was talking about him, and even though it seemed that he would be free of the tormentor, he knew that this woman wasn't much better. Inwardly cringing, he listened harder, trying to get any idea of that they had in mind.  
  
"I demand to be allowed to continue my studies! This is ridiculous! Why was I not informed of this discovery sooner!" The Tormentor again, now even more agitated.  
  
"It was only apparent this morning." The woman said smoothly. "You may resume your studies when our investigation has been concluded, but for now I demand that you release Specimen 2Echo1 to my charge or I will report you to the governors."  
  
Kuja heard a furious sigh, and the click-and-beep of one of the computer consoles next to his cube.  
  
"Done." The voice was laced with anger. "And I will see you pay for this, Supervisor." The title was said with a sneer.  
  
Then came the sound of running feet and one of the doors burst open. A male voice spoke  
  
"What is going on? Supervisor - why? What is the meaning of this." The voice was strangely familiar, but Kuja had no time to try and put a face to it. The conversation was heating up again.  
  
" Stop your babbling and leave! I ordered you not to come here! You have your instructions!" The woman was furious, her voice almost a screech.  
  
"Who is it Supervisor?" The Tormentor asked, his voice curious. Apparently, the Supervisor had blocked the third person from entering the lab fully. Kuja could hear grunts as the person tried to force their way in.  
  
The new voice protested "But I don't underst - "  
  
"You are not needed to understand! You are needed to obey! Go at once!" The woman shouted. Kuja thought he heard the Tormentor's murmured confusion, before the footsteps left hurriedly and the door slammed once more.  
  
"What was that, Supervisor?" The Tormentor's voice was painfully polite, as if he knew it was the only way he could hope for an answer.  
  
"None of your concern!" She snapped. "Our investigation will proceed now. Transfer the specimen at once."  
  
The floor under Kuja shifted, he quickly braced himself against the corner of his cell. All sound was cut off as if it had never been. There was a sensation of falling, and a rushing as of wind, and then: silence.  
  
All was still again. The faint hum of machinery told him he was in another lab, probably very similar to the first one. There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and someone entered, approaching his cube.  
  
"Transfer it" It was the Supervisor. "How can we study it in this tiny cage? Stupid fool."  
  
Kuja hardly had time to blink before one of the claws plunged into his cube and seized him round the middle. Instinctively lashing out, he let out a wordless scream of terror. In the sudden glare, he made out the shape of a dim figure nearby, before he was thrown roughly into a different cell.  
  
This one was much higher, but with a much smaller floor area. He could sit curled up or stand, nothing else.  
  
"Leave it transparent. I want the Specimen to recognise me" The Supervisor sounded amused. Kuja took a good look at her.  
  
She was tall and thin, as were all the people he had met so far. Her hair was the colour of straw, and tied tightly behind her head. Her skin was pale cream with a hint of sallowness that made her look decidedly ill, but her eyes shone with health and her muscles were anything but wasted. She regarded him with a cool, calculating gaze that made him shiver.  
  
"Remarkable." She spoke almost admiringly, as if he had done something wonderful. "You will be an interesting study, I am sure."  
  
She turned to face a monitor, and suddenly the walls of the cell were opaque again.  
  
"Almost ready." With that the Supervisor's footsteps faded, and Kuja heard the door close softly behind her.  
  
He took time to think about what he had seen. This lab was different from the others. He did not think there were any other specimens in here at all. Certainly, he couldn't hear them. They had discovered something, something important by the sounds of it. So he had been moved. But why? What was odd that they did not already know? What had they failed to notice before now? The thought of this worried him, and he became lost in thought.  
  
He was brought out of his reverie, but the sound of quiet, sneaking footsteps approaching his cell. He had not heard the person enter.  
  
"She turned it opaque, so I couldn't see." It was the male voice from the other lab: The one who had tried so hard to enter. Kuja realised that he must have something to do with why he had been moved. He dared not speak, but waited.  
  
"What is she trying to hide? What is in here?" It was then that Kuja realised that this person couldn't see him. For some reason, the Supervisor had darkened the outside of the cell. No one had ever done that before, everyone wanted to see the specimens.  
  
"No matter, I will change the code" The voice sounded nervous though, and Kuja heard a few frantic beeps as they worked the computer.  
  
"It is done. Now, to see what all of this means. Transparent."  
  
The cell brightened, and the room swam into view. The computer's acknowledgement of the command was lost in a startled gasp, and a stifled scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism always welcomed and encouraged!  
  
Sorry about the little cliffhanger. ^_^ 


	6. Reality Check

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters original to it.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I try to reply to everyone individually so I don't leave big lists at the top of the chapter, but to all those I couldn't contact, many thanks and I am glad you are enjoying the story. Things get a bit weird now but hey, that's what makes it fun right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 6 - Reality Check  
  
For several seconds both figures stared at each other, too shocked to move. For Kuja it seemed that time had momentarily paused: he could see around things and into things, each detail perfectly formed. Then reality rushed back on him with jarring force and he realised he was holding his breath. Wheezing, he looked at the tall figure, now with a hand over his mouth in horror. Later he kicked himself for it, but the first thing he said was an all time cliché:  
  
"…Who...are…y-you?"  
  
The figure jumped back, having uttered the very same words: in the same voice. Kuja's mind reeled as he stood looking at...himself. His own face stared back at him, the skin as pale as always, the hair a startling white that could be akin to silver, but featherless. The legs were strangely long and graceful, the difference in height astonishing, and the newcomer had no tail but otherwise they were identical in every detail.  
  
His counterpart appeared to have noticed too. His eyes ["my eyes…?"] were wide with shock, and Kuja realised that this man couldn't possibly have known about him. That was the reason they had hidden him in the secluded laboratory for so long, to perhaps avoid awkward questions.  
  
["And what could be more awkward than this?] He thought wryly.   
  
Yushan had said another time and place, but he never thought that he could perhaps exist there already. Garland had made it clear from his childhood that he was a manufactured being, built for a purpose and that his DNA had been cloned and altered in a laboratory: but meeting one of his clones had never even crossed his mind, all previous holders of his DNA were dead. It came on him in a rush all the terrible crimes he had performed, all the bad things he had done. He was a disgrace to his genes, mindlessly killing and acting purely out of selfishness. Again he felt frightened, maybe this individual could take over - replace him. Then he noticed the man's face. This was no tough, righteous replacement. He was crying.  
  
Kuja was astonished. In the many days he had been held prisoner, he had never seen a display of such raw emotion. The only moods he had seen were the terrible rages and gleeful trances of his Tormentor. Now one of the very people he had come to think of as cruel torturers was openly weeping. His shoulders shook and tears fell down his cheeks. After his cold distant childhood in Bran Bal, Kuja had always subconsciously tried to suppress his emotions. When he spoke his voice was surprisingly steady.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
The strange tenderness in the words surprised the stranger. He started, and with a shaking had pointed toward Kuja, who was for a second puzzled. Then, looking down at himself, he realised what must be affecting the man so badly.  
  
His nakedness laid bare his wounds for all to see. His body was a mass of old and fresh wounds. His hands and feet burned terribly from when the box scorched him - he had learned to minimise the amount of skin exposed to the heat. The weal's and cuts across his chest bled freely, and his hair and tail fur was striped with red. Now very self-conscious, he made a slightly pathetic attempt to cover himself, and to his surprise, blushed.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks…really."  
  
He realised that it was a bit lame, but until this man calmed down ["Not that I am really calm, myself…"] then they would get nowhere. And they might not have much time, the Supervisor could be back any minute, and when she found them together what she would do would probably be less than pleasant. His own worried look seemed to do the trick. His ["clone?"] visibly straightened, and Kuja realised that his "double" had just done what he himself had done a few seconds earlier, put on a brave face. ["How far do these similarities go?]  
  
Now his double had gathered himself, he seemed to have decided to take the plunge:  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but who are you? My DNA…it isn't possible. You are me, yet you are not -cannot be human. They hid you from me and now I know why, but I do not know how this could be possible. Your wounds…what did they Do to you?"  
  
His face once again contorted in horror and shame. Kuja decided that he would have to distract him with conversation.  
  
"We don't have much time, that Supervisor could be back any minute. My name is Kuja, and you are right, I'm not human. I can't tell you much more, only that I don't mean anyone any harm, and I only want to help, but it's not working…"  
  
That did it, a coherent conversation seemed to be the best medicine. His double responded fluently, their present awkwardness forgotten.   
  
"What's not working?"  
  
"…I can't say. Look I know this is strange, I'm as shocked as you are but this is wrong! I am not an animal, I am sentient, like you - I share most of my DNA with you! Why I am here, I don't know, but you have to get me out of here."  
  
At the words "Share and "DNA" his double had gone white. Now he blurted:  
  
"They will study me too! Once they have all the information from you they will turn to me. Oh no!"  
  
Kuja realised they couldn't let that happen. The strange kinship with his double was his only chance to escape. If both of them were caged then all hope of him saving the world - and earning forgiveness was lost.   
  
"Look, what's your name?"  
  
The double was startled.  
  
"My name is Chi'azmo9164."  
  
The mouthful took Kuja by surprise, but he tried not to show it: ["I should be used to surprises by now!"] Instead he held up his hand, palm out, and pressed it against the wall of his prison.  
  
"Chi, pleased to meet you."  
  
He couldn't have been more glad when "Chi" mirrored the gesture, long tapering fingers shadowing his own.  
  
"Kuja, let us get you out of here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the very weird chapter, but I have always wanted to write something like that. Call it a result of watching too much sci-fi, or what you will. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Chi'azmo is named after some odd DNA process I learned about in biology that is (ironically) supposed to produce varied genes. His name is pronounced "Kye-azmoh," "Kye" for short. It'll probably be explained later in more detail anyway, but all the residents of the city don't have proper names, just the name of their rank/job and then an identification number. A Chi'azmo is a sort of trainee research chemist, or the nearest this world gets to it.  
  
Please review! I really appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback! 


	7. Time Dilation

Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 7 - Time Dilation  
  
The next few days passed agonisingly slowly for Kuja. Never in his life had he wished so desperately for time to pass him by. The long and boring days in the laboratory made matters worse. Fortunately for him, the Supervisor was not as cruel to him physically. At last, his wounds had some time to heal. However, the Supervisor took delight in humiliating him and devising new mental tortures at every opportunity. Most of the time she acted as if he were just another animal, but some of her mind games prompted him to wonder how much about him she really knew.  
  
One such game of hers was to bring some of the other scientists from the facility into the lab where she would give a "lecture" on the new specimen, describing his "low level intelligence" and other flaws, perhaps daring him to react. Although he knew the punishment for speaking out, he very nearly lost his temper. Because of his furious glare and trembling hands some fresh wounds were added to old scars that evening. After that he kept stony- faced throughout, instead trying to work out how far along the Supervisor was with the experiments.  
  
It seemed that only people very high up in the chain of command were allowed to see him, so he knew that the work on him was important to them. They had done numerous tests on him, but the unfamiliar technology made it impossible for him to work out just what the tests were for. He thought he recognised a few of the procedures, but they were basic and did not tell him much. At least it helped pass the time. At night however, his emotions would rise to the surface.  
  
He would sit in a corner of his cage (He could not bring himself to call it a cell) and sometimes he would become lost in his own despair. He had no idea what to do, how to help this world and his entrapment only made the cause seem ever more hopeless. His own life and perhaps millions of others were at stake, and yet he was helpless. It made him sick inside. There was no one to turn to, no one who would understand. How could he confide in anyone, even Chi'azmo? If his double knew what he had done, would he really help him? Kuja was sure he would not. Sometimes he sent silent cries for help to the stars, but there was no answer. Kuja was utterly alone.  
  
The only things that kept him from going mad were the thoughts of escape. He had not heard from Chi'azmo since that first fateful meeting, and assumed that his double (Kuja hated the word "clone" because of it's allusions to his own birth and purpose) was keeping a low profile. Kuja did not think he needed to worry too much, they didn't seem as if they had finished studying him yet, and the experts coming to study him hadn't let up the moment he was transferred. Though he realised the need for avoiding suspicion, he secretly hoped that Chi would risk detection and hurry in getting him out of the laboratory. He even began to feel jealous of him, to his own annoyance. Chi was roaming free among those of his own kind, while he was stuck in a lab, a "Freak of nature" being tortured for others amusement. However it wasn't just the imprisonment that rankled, he longed for the "oneness" that came with belonging among your own species. Having no others like him on Gaia had got to him, and so the dolls had been his twisted revenge. They offered no comfort to him then, and his thoughts did not help now. He just wanted it all to end.  
  
Perhaps if he could have seen Chi at that moment he would have been slightly happier with his own situation, but he couldn't. His thoughts were mostly very short-sighted - he could not think of anything but escape. Beyond that he had no idea, and he certainly didn't give any consideration for others, except perhaps Chi. He wanted to know what exactly was going on.  
  
*********************  
  
"I want to know what is going on, now!"  
  
The High Cet'ak moved menacingly towards Chi, his face contorting in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I was merely looking for a cleaning ingredient. The phosphorus solution GD-79. My Supervisor on level six requires some of the solution for tests."  
  
Chi mentally crossed his fingers and prayed that the Cet'ak was in an amiable mood. Most were of low intelligence, but then you could never be sure what they would do, especially if they were deviated from a routine.  
  
"GD-79 is not kept here. Do not the Tek'azan know where their own stores are now? Has the City become so polluted?"  
  
Chi sighed, and tried to make it look like he was just out of breath.  
  
"I was told it was here. I should at least make sure. The Tek'azan know what they are doing."  
  
The High Cet'ak mumbled something, and stepped aside to let him pass. Once through the storeroom doors, Chi let out a deep sigh of relief. He had grown used to playing the class system. It always worked unless of course you were a lower rank than those you wished to manipulate. Luckily for him, a Cet'ak, even a High Cet'ak was a lower rank then he was. Just.  
  
Scanning the shelves, he quickly found what he was looking for. There were several emergency kits stored here in the event of a systems failure. They contained food, water, small power sources and even communicators for distress calls. Chi picked up two of the kits, and concealed them quickly under the hover-trolley parked outside. He would smuggle them to a better hiding place on his way back to his quarters, one of the less-used file storage units would suffice. He planned to get out as son as possible.  
  
Already there had been questions asked around level six. His supervisor had been interviewed on several occasions, and even some high-ranking Pel'dagen, fully armoured, had made a search of his and the other Chi'azmo's quarters. They did not give a reason, but Chi knew they were looking for DNA evidence and damning documents. Kuja and himself were now in terrible danger. Chi was afraid for Kuja as well as himself. He knew better than anyone the lengths his people would go to get what they wanted. The torture Kuja had suffered terrified him, and he felt a disturbing closeness to what was almost definitely a stranger, and an alien one at that! Chi didn't know anything at all about Kuja really, but he did know he was hiding something. He was determined to get to know this strange (person?) but the implications of this still made him more than a little uneasy. It was difficult to ignore a lifetime of conditioning and belief in just a few days.  
  
On the way back to his quarters, Chi knew there was no more time to prepare. It had taken him this long to find out where those kits were stored. They must make their escape, and quickly. That night for sure. Chi had an idea who could help them, but if they did not leave soon, then they may as well be dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long, but now I have worked out some of the plot problems the next chapter should be along soonish. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Some explanations:  
  
Chi'azmo is named after a biological process called Chiasmata (Kye-as-mah- tah) where the DNA is mixed in a cell before it divides. I have never seen "Chobits" but I asked a friend what it was and it sounds cool. ^_^ I might watch it someday.  
  
Cet'ak - Kind of a cleaner or technician  
  
Tek'azan - High ranking scientists and technicians. An elite group that manages the research facility.  
  
Pel'dagen - Security. They have several divisions and form most of the "police force." 


	8. No Going Back

Disclaimer – I own nothing that isn't mine, which is just about everything.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are all brilliant and I appreciate it more than you can imagine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helix – Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 8 – No Going Back  
  
Again the blackness enfolded him, and Kuja found himself in the void. Though he saw nothing his feet were on firm ground, and he took a few steps forward, searching for light. His footfalls were unnaturally loud, and at the edges of his vision colours swirled and danced just out of his reach. His nervousness grew, and he tried desperately to comfort himself.  
  
"This is all a dream!" He said aloud. His voice fell away from him slowly, and seemed to take an age to die away. Twisting round, Kuja tried to "see" what was happening in this strange place, but the fleeting shapes only disoriented him, and he sank to his knees and covered his eyes.  
  
"This may be a dream, but I am not." The cruel, mocking voice of Kalat broke the silence.  
  
Again Kuja looked round him, and this time a swirl of blue light formed in front of him, the centre of which was shot through with a thousand colours that looped around each other in a nauseating dance. Occasionally it seemed to solidify into a vaguely humanoid shape, but only for an instant and then it continued is strange pattern. Kuja gave up trying to study it, and instead glared at the ground, his attention focused on talking to Kalat, who he guessed was trying to frighten him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to contact me."  
  
Kalat laughed, his form swirling and flashing brighter than before.  
  
"This isn't an official visit, Terran. I am here because I want to be here, and those old fools on the Council of Judgement can't do anything to stop me – they can't even sense that I am here, in your dreams."  
  
"I am doing what you wanted, you can't hurt me now." Kuja's voice was calm, but he shook with rage, his hands clenched into fists and his nails digging into his sweating palms.  
  
"Oh but I can, foolish Terran. Yushan is weak; her attempts to help you have failed. I have seen to it all – you will fail! Then she will also suffer; I will make you both suffer forever! You have no hope, why not give in now?"  
  
"There is always hope." Kuja said. However, his mind could think of nothing to comfort him.  
  
"Where will you find your hope? In your little friend: Chi'azmo9164?" Kalat sneered. "Does he know of the crimes you committed, the lives you took? Do you think he would help you if he knew, or be your friend when he finds out? No, you will be alone again, and I can have the satisfaction of watching you fall."  
  
"I won't give you the chance." Kuja said through gritted teeth. He forced himself to look at the swirling mass and yelled defiantly: "Even if I am alone, I will complete the task you have given me – I swear it!"  
  
"I am afraid I can't allow you to complete the task. Do you think I am going to sit back and let you be pardoned for your crimes? No, I will see to it that you fail, and if you, Yushan or your little "friend" get in my way, I will destroy you." Kalat's form faded, and the void enveloped Kuja once more.  
  
"You can't do that!" Kuja screamed into the darkness.  
  
"The cycle must go on!" Kalat snapped furiously. "You are destined to die, you and all the other weak links in the chain. Sacrifices must be made. Do not deny your fate, Terran. All will be as it should be."  
  
"No! I am not worthless - my life can mean something! You coward, there is such thing as redemption, and I will prove it!"  
  
********************  
  
"No! No! I will prove it to you!"  
  
Kuja's voice was terrifyingly loud in the small laboratory. Chi, panicking, shut the door and tapped on the side of the cube again, hoping that Kuja would wake from his nightmare.  
  
"Quiet!" He hissed. "Wake up, oh please wake up!"  
  
Kuja continued to moan and thrash about, his feet kicking the sides of his cell as he turned in the impossibly small space. Chi realised that waking him would need more drastic measures, and he decided to go ahead with stage 1 of his escape plan. He had already managed to disable security, which had been the easiest part. The technology in the city was so sophisticated that people had become complacent, and left most of the maintenance and security to machines. Machines of course could be turned off. No one even bothered to watch over the laboratories because the design of the cages made escape impossible. From the inside, that is.  
  
Crossing over to the panel, Chi called up the program that controlled the cages. They were designed to be operated in conjunction with the moveable arm that transported the specimens. Chi disabled the arm's program so he could open Kuja's cage without it getting in the way.  
  
"Or picking him up and breaking his ribs." Chi thought. He made sure that all the systems would reactivate and hide all trace of his tampering, and then he took a deep breath, silently said farewell to his old life and opened Kuja's cage.  
  
The process was silent, and made not the slightest bit of difference to Kuja's condition. The genome continued to shake, and yell his meaningless pleas.  
  
"No, I can be saved! It is not my fate!"  
  
Chi walked over t him. He had to wake him up; he could not carry him where they were going. He realised with shock he would have to touch him, probably shake him to wake him up. Physical contact with people in the City was unheard of, and went against everything he had ever been taught. To make matters worse, Kuja was not even human, he had said so. The thought made Chi more scared than ever. The shouts and yells grew worse though, and he realised he had no choice.  
  
Edging closer to Kuja, Chi knelt down and put out a shaking hand. He edged it forward, and tried to think of something, anything other than what he was about to do. This would mark him forever; there would be no going back.  
  
In the end, it was the thought of the torture Kuja had suffered that got him moving. Whatever he was, inflicting pain like that to any living thing was wrong! He could still see the injuries on him now. Carefully picking a spot on Kuja's arm, one untouched by wounds (there were not many such spots) he slowly edged his hand forward, flinching every time Kuja moved. Eventually skin touched skin, and Chi flinched, pushing Kuja's arm as hard as he could then flinching away. Kuja stirred, and almost seemed to wake, but then his eyes fluttered and he slipped back into sleep. The moans started again.  
  
Chi shuddered desperately. He tried to clean his hand. It looked like he had to touch him...again. Kuja's skin had felt wrong somehow. Not necessarily because he wasn't human, but because Chi had never touched another living thing before. The idea filled him with dread. He reached out again, and through force of will forced his hand to remain on Kuja's arm, and this time, to grasp. Pulling as hard as he could, he succeeded in half- dragging Kuja out of the cage, where his torso lay on the floor of the laboratory. Kuja moaned once more, then his eyes snapped open and he sat up. Chi sprang backwards as if he had been shot, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Kuja seemed disorientated, as if he did not know where he was. He put his arms out hesitantly, feeling for the confines of his cage. Finding the opening but no barrier, he climbed shakily to his feet, pulling his lower half out of the cage. His tail stretched out and then curled gracefully behind him, while Chi watched with shocked fascination. Turning round slowly, Kuja saw Chi for the first time. Slow recognition crosses his features, and he guessed some of what had happened.  
  
"Thank you. I was having a nightmare." He tried to keep his voice as level as possible, he was still not completely used to Chi, and it seemed that his double was a having a few problems adjusting to seeing him as well.  
  
"Y-you were yelling." Chi stammered. "I came to g...get you. We have to leave the city tonight."  
  
Kuja nodded, while inwardly his heart leapt. There was a chance - his hopes had not been in vain!  
  
Chi backed towards a pack of some sort on the floor, and gestured across the room to a bundle stacked near a desk. He was still obviously shocked about something. Kuja wondered if he had said anything odd while he had been asleep.  
  
"I-I got you some clothes." Chi said, his eyes quickly darting to the pack on the floor. He began to rummage furiously. "They are my spare set. I think they are too big but...maybe you can cut them?"  
  
"They will be fine, thank you very much, Chi." Kuja smiled warmly and walked across to the bundle, aware of Chi's fascinated gaze.  
  
The clothes of course were far too large for him. Tight fitting on Chi, they billowed out around Kuja's small frame. The trousers were baggy enough for him to curl his tail around his leg. However, he suspected that one look at him and people would know he wasn't human anyway. He was a good foot or two shorter than Chi. Rolling up the sleeves and legs of the trousers, Kuja stretched and felt the scars pull. Wincing, he rubbed his arms.  
  
"I have some salve for you. You can use it later, but now we must leave as soon as possible. I have transport waiting."  
  
Kuja nodded and walked towards Chi, who refused to meet his gaze. Kuja knew how he felt; this was a frightening experience for both of them. He had a further worry – if the dream was true, then he had a very powerful enemy who wanted him dead. The people of the City were the least of his worries.  
  
It was late at night, and thought the lights outside of the laboratory were as bright as always, there were very few people about. Chi led Kuja swiftly through mazes of corridors and elevators, occasionally ducking into side rooms to avoid being spotted. They each carried a small pack that Chi had explained contained the few things he had not managed to take to the transport. Kuja was still worried about his doubles obvious agitation, he seemed even more on edge than he should have been and Kuja couldn't help thinking he was to blame. What if Chi knew about him, about Gaia? The thought made him feel rather ill himself. He forced himself to forget it for the time being, he had more pressing things to worry about.  
  
Chi was forced o slow his pace, Kuja's smaller frame meant that he had to often run to catch up with Chi, and in his weakened state he was quickly beginning to tire. Chi knew they couldn't afford to go much slower and so he tried to compromise, but it was hard. Kuja never complained, but Chi knew he was close to collapse.  
  
Finally, they entered a vast hangar, full of different transport craft. Chi led the flagging Kuja up to one of the smallest; a perfectly smooth streamlined craft no more than eight metres long. He pressed his hand against the side and a hatchway in the seamless exterior opened. Kuja stumbled inside and collapsed in a corner. The interior was dull silver, a contrast to the silver of the shell. It was very uncomfortable and there were no chairs save for the one in the "cockpit" section of the craft, which Chi was sitting in. Kuja didn't care, he was too exhausted and some of his wounds had started to bleed again.  
  
Chi closed the door to the craft, and initiated the take-off procedure. The craft made a low humming noise as is ascended. Chi pressed a few more pads and as the craft pulled out of the hangar, he came back into the midsection of the craft and knelt beside Kuja, fishing something out of his pack.  
  
"This should help your wounds. Rub a little on each. We are going to visit an acquaintance of mine. They will discover we have gone and will follow us but we should have reached our destination by then. We can go into hiding. I can get supplies to help us but after that, I don't know what we can do! We will be hunted for the rest of our lives."  
  
Kuja sighed, he had guessed as much. He had to find out what he had to do, how he could help these people. Being a fugitive (escaped specimen) wouldn't help, but Chi was the only hope he had. Kalat wasn't going to play fair, and Kuja knew he needed every little bit of help he could get. Chi had to trust him.  
  
He walked up to the cockpit section, Chi seemed to be busy correcting their course, but his eyes were filled with tears. Kuja didn't know why, but he still felt like he owed Chi something. His double had risked a lot to help him.  
  
"Chi...when we get to wherever we are going, I have something to tell you. Something important. I hope you will understand."  
  
Chi looked round, his eyes red with emotion.  
  
"I'd like to know...about you. When we get to the city."  
  
Kuja smiled, but it was a rueful, sad smile. He knew what he had to say would cause more pain than enough.  
  
"And I would like to learn about you, and this world." Chi gave him a puzzled look. "Where were we, and where are we going?"  
  
Chi's eyes lit up with a sense of adventure.  
  
"We have just left the Pure City – Laemanos, and are on our way to one of the Great Cities - a City of Leisure and Indulgence, the centre of Happiness: Zanarkand, the City of Many Souls."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, it is officially a Crossover and yes, I knew this would happen. I suppose this means I have to change the category next chapter – so beware. There will be spoilers for a few things up ahead but I will warn you in due course.  
  
I hope you liked it. I did a long chapter on purpose because I know I have been mean and not updated for ages. If you have any comment of questions please review, I would love to hear what you have to say. 


	9. Revelations

Helix - Kuja's Story  
  
Chapter 9 - Revelations  
  
It did not take them long to reach Zanarkand. The shuttle was small but it was fast, and Kuja found it difficult to make out distinct shapes as they flew by. He had spent several minutes tending his wounds, while Chi sat and looked worriedly at the monitors at the front of the shuttle. After a while he gave a sigh and came back into the mid-section, where Kuja was just beginning to get to his feet.  
  
"They are not pursuing us."  
  
He looked concerned, but made no move towards Kuja as he got to his feet with some effort and leaned against the wall.  
  
"That's good! They mustn't have noticed us leave. By the time they realise -"  
  
"No. They know we have left the City."   
  
Chi sighed again and put his head in his hands.  
  
"The only explanation I can think of as to why they are not pursuing is that they already have people in Zanarkand on the look out for us - but it's very unlike them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People born in Laemanos do not want to leave it. Most never leave. I assumed I was the first in maybe fifty years or so. Though I suppose with the War it is necessary for them to keep watch on the other Cities."  
  
At first it didn't register, then Kuja suddenly looked up, his eyes wide.  
  
"There is a war? What war?"  
  
Chi looked at him as if he had asked a very stupid question. The familiar topics seemed to have relaxed him, and he adopted a talking-to-small-children tone that Kuja would have complained about had he not been so ignorant that he felt he deserved it.  
  
"The war between the two largest Cities in the world - Zanarkand and Bevelle. It has not come to much violence yet, but many fear it is only a matter of time before people have to fight for their lives."  
  
Kuja thought about this a moment. He knew he had been sent to this world to prevent a terrible disaster, but nothing had made sense until now. In fact many things still didn't make much sense - Chi for one - but he now had a lead on what the "disaster" might be. A war was certainly a terrible thing, as he had found first hand… Perhaps he had to prevent the war - but if Chi was right it had already begun, and time was trickling away.  
  
"Chi, are we near Zanarkand now?"  
  
"Yes. The shuttle is landing. Can't you feel it?"  
  
Kuja had to admit that he hadn't felt a thing. The transport in this world was incredibly sophisticated. He straightened his rumpled clothes, and took a few tentative steps. Though tired and weak, he wasn't in too bad shape and could probably cope with most things.  
  
"Just don't ask me to do anything too strenuous…"  
  
He muttered sarcastically. He wasn't used to being so helpless - no magic, and now even his physical condition had deteriorated. Still, at least he had an ally.  
  
His ally was busy picking up their packs from the front of the shuttle. When he saw Kuja he paused for a moment, before waving his hand over a panel and causing the hatch to open.  
  
"Um…Kuja? This place we are going - the man there probably won't mind you, he isn't from the Pure City after all - but we are…um…is there any way to hide your, um…"  
  
"My tail?"  
  
"Well um…yes."  
  
Chi blushed, and twined his hands together, looking at the floor. Kuja tried to suppress a smile. He had hid his tail for years, and after all this time he still wasn't particularly fond of it. Offending him on that score was impossible, but Chi looked so concerned, he hastened to add:  
  
"Well if you can find me a coat, I could make a very efficient disguise. But for now perhaps this will do."  
  
He curled his tail tight around his waist - it was so long it wrapped several times - and then pulled the far-too-big shirt over the top, so it merely looked like he had a larger stomach than usual. Chi looked relieved.  
  
"That's great! Now I think we can leave. The house is right next door, but it is best that we are not seen, at least until we get some different clothes - Pure City people are not liked here, and … twins dressed in Laemanos clothing would attract too much attention."  
  
Kuja nodded understanding, and they stood braced on either side of the hatchway.  
  
"Now!" Chi hissed.   
  
They ran through the opening, Kuja following just behind Chi. He got the briefest glimpse of an expanse of water, and towering buildings ringed in lights, before he passed down a short flight of stairs and through a hatch-shaped door. The light was pleasant, dim compared to the harsh clinical light from the Laemanos shuttle. Kuja stopped behind Chi and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Then he heard the sound of heavy boots approaching, and a man appeared from behind a partition at the end of the room, and gave a start when he saw them.  
  
"What the hell?! Okay, Chi'azmo, you have some serious explaining to do! You never told me you guys cloned people! Or is he your little brother…?"  
  
The man gave a sarcastic smile, and walked closer. He was dressed in surprisingly normal clothes, but he was the same height as Chi - too tall as far as Kuja was concerned. His hair and eyes were very dark, a trait Kuja had not seen for a long time. He wore thin baggy trousers that were shot with patterns of blue and green, and a pale green shirt that contrasted with his deep tan. His boots were heavy-duty and made of a strange material which Kuja could not identify, but he suspected it was waterproof, as they were currently very wet and dripping all over the floor. The man noticed Kuja's attention.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me, little one. Nothing gets in the way of a man's favourite sport - and I thought I could squeeze some practice in before you arrived. Of course being the punctual guy I am -" Here he winked "I misjudged, and had to cross most of the water-field in about 30 seconds to meet your shuttle. Those things are damned fast!"  
  
He smiled, and Kuja found himself liking this man. He was as close to a "normal" person as he had met so far, and he felt he could trust him.  
  
"I'm not so little sir, just different."  
  
Chi flinched.  
  
"Look, he has a right to know - he is helping us after all."  
  
"The guy has a point, Chi'azmo." the man said.  
  
"I suppose so." said Chi, non-committing.   
  
"I just don't know if it is safe to tell you, Genshel. They are hunting us."   
  
Genshel nodded, and gestured to Kuja.  
  
"Well I am already in the think of it now - We've even met face to face. I just hope you've done the right thing. Now what exactly is it that's different about you, son?"  
  
He looked closer at Kuja's hair - the feathers were mingled with his ordinary hair but it was possible to see them when you were close up.  
  
Kuja looked at Chi, and they both shrugged. The twin gesture made them both shiver, and Kuja looked away, to face Genshel.  
  
"Well this, for one..." he said, and lifted his shirt, unfurling his tail as he did so.  
  
"Woah…"   
  
Genshel's eyes widened, and he froze to the spot. However, he did not seem afraid.  
  
"Just what the hell are the guys in that City of yours doing, Chi'azmo?!"  
  
Chi made to protest, but Kuja interrupted him and stepped forward.  
  
"Genshel, the people of Laemanos were just as confused about me as you are. I am not from the City."  
  
Kuja straightened out his tail, and wished he had a few extra inches of height. Beside Chi and Genshel he seemed like a small child.  
  
"I see." said Geshel, scratching his chin.  
  
"Then, they kept you prisoner?"  
  
"I was found outside the wall. They took me in for study. Then they noticed I looked a bit too much like Chi, and we felt that we had outstayed our welcome…"  
  
"That was probably wise, but now it gives you a new problem - they will come for you."  
  
Genshel paced backward and forward, his brows hunched together as he thought.  
  
"There are a few other things bothering me though, that unless I'm mistaken you haven't told Chi'azmo either - such as how you came to be outside the City in the first place, and why you are different, as you put it. That is… if you know this yourself?"  
  
He acted as if this possibility had only just occurred to him, and looked questioningly at Kuja, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know what I am, and how I got here. I'm just not sure when I am, exactly."  
  
Now both Chi and Genshel looked puzzled.  
  
"What?" they both said in unison.  
  
"I am not supposed to say anything, but I don't think anyone is playing fair here - and you need to know - I need to tell you. Do you have a safe place? This could take some time."  
  
Genshel nodded, and he led them to a door in the side of the main room. Down a steep flight of stairs was a heavy door that Genshel unlocked with a complicated code.  
  
"Cellar. I modified it a bit." he said, by way of explanation.  
  
They all trooped down the stairs, and found a sparse but well provisioned living area. Chairs were arranged in a circle in the centre, and some bunks rested along the far wall. A sink and cupboards were on another wall, and another locked door opposite the entrance. After Genshel re-locked the door, they settled down on some chairs, and Kuja began his story.  
  
"I was created in a laboratory on a ruined planet. My creator used cells from the planet's long-dead inhabitants to create mindless vessels - people without proper minds who would be used to house the souls of the dead. However I and a few others were different. We were given minds, because we had another purpose. We were created to destroy other worlds…and destroy I did."  
  
Kuja now looked at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Genshel and Chi were silent.  
  
"I started wars, I killed thousands of people. I built mindless soldiers of my own and set them to kill even innocents. I tried to destroy anyone who stood in my way, including my own brother - another of the genomes with a soul. Then, I committed the worst crime of all. At the time I tried to justify what I did - I was dying, with a built in shut-down date. I was angry. I tried to destroy a crystal, an ultimate life-giving force. I was punished for it. This is part of my punishment."  
  
He sighed, the rush of words, temporarily ceased.  
  
"I know it seems an impossible thing - but I had so much power. We had magic, you see and I was a master of it." He smiled ruefully.  
  
"Cities could be levelled in minutes. Souls could be called upon to fight celestial battles - I made a slave of those souls. My punishment was to be sent here, to help you overcome a great disaster. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the war you described, Chi. I just want you to know that you were right - I am unnatural, a mistake and perhaps the closest to evil you will ever meet. I am sorry. Your body - your cells were used and violated to create me."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Advice and constructive criticism welcome!   
  
Kuja 


End file.
